


In Other Words

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aliens, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poets often use many words to say a simple thing.<br/>It takes thought and rhyme to make a poem sing.<br/>With words and with music I’ve been praying.<br/>For you I have written this song.<br/>To make sure you understand what I’m saying.<br/>I’ll translate as I go along…</p>
<p>One day while lost in his own thoughts, Kiyoteru finds himself chasing after a falling star. There he meets a strange life form which fills in the void made by his boring every day life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars

When I was younger, my dream was to go to space. I wanted to see what was out there, to see the wonders of humankind put into the universe’s perspective.

It was impossible for me. I’ve never been very athletic, and my myriad of health issues effectively barred me from my goal. My poor eyesight, my childhood asthma, my frail physique.. it was a failure right from the start.

It was sobering to be outright denied your childhood dream even before it even began. People told me I should have become an astronomer or become a part of the support team responsible for sending people to space. I don’t want that. If I can’t go there, I don’t see the point of pursuing a similar career. It will only serve to remind me that I was born as a failure.

I lead an absolutely boring normal life.

Occasionally feeling nostalgic, I’d watch the sun set and watch the stars slowly emerge to fill the darkness.

On that hill I’d launch toy rockets into the sky as a child. But now I just lay on the grassy hillside and let the darkness consume me.

The night sky was dimmer than I remembered. The stars less numerous and less bright. Perhaps I’m growing old and jaded…

Suddenly a bright flash streaked through the sky and I stared in awe.

I don’t know what came over me. I don’t know why, but I got up as fast as I could and hopped on my bike and pedaled with all the speed my legs could afford me. 

Chasing chasing chasing I chased after that streak. It’s probably like any meteor, destined to disintegrate in the atmosphere. But some part of me was hopeful. That childish optimism I has suppressed as an adult counted all the possibilities: a meteorite! A fallen satellite! An alien space ship!

When my bike could no longer help me I tossed it off the side of the road and kept running.

It became much more difficult to breathe as I ran, I am by no means in shape. But I distinctly saw it land somewhere, and if I can only reach it… 

When I finally found the impact site, I saw  _it._

And I passed out.


	2. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars

I’m not quite sure what happened next. When I came to, I was in my own home; TV blaring the news and weather while I cooked breakfast.

Breakfast for two.

I can’t say for sure why she was there, but a woman was sitting at the table with rapt attention to the TV. Her long flowing hair and lithe form seemed to be somewhat otherworldly to me, but that may be perhaps because I had no luck with women whatsoever. 

There was a lick of hair at the top of her head that was curved and seemed to sway at a steady rhythm. I couldn’t help but find it incredibly amusing.

“Here, breakfast.” I said, as I laid out a plate for her.

I’m not sure why, but her being there felt very natural and not at all out of place, despite how I had no recollection of her or how she got here. It felt strange yet somewhat familiar and comforting. Déjà vu perhaps? I don’t quite know how to describe it any further.

She turned to the food and stared blankly at it, her movements quite stiff. 

I smiled. “You’re supposed to say thank you, you know?”

I could nearly hear the gears whirring in her head as she struggled to comprehend what I was saying. Eventually, she finally opened her mouth to speak. “Th. Thank. You. Thank you. Thank you.”

She turned to the food and stared at it once more, as I settled down into the seat opposite and began to eat. I could feel her observing me, but I didn’t mind one bit.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her mimicking my movements. Picking up the toast, chewing it, swallowing it: she mimicked my mannerisms to an uncanny degree.

I didn’t know who she was, or where she came from. All I knew was some part of my brain told me her name was Miki, and that I should watch over her and teach her as much as I could. 

———————————————————-

I couldn’t bring myself to just leave her alone. 

It took a while to start communicating with her. It felt like teaching a young child words as I pointed to objects and named them so she could learn. She was exceptionally intelligent, and eventually over the course of several days could name all the objects in the house. With time, she began to be able to speak full sentences.

When I was at work, she would sit and stare at the TV. Though she probably didn’t understand it, she would watch it mesmerized.

Once I had brought a few books from the library home, and she was enthralled despite being unable to read. It took me a little while with some exercise books, but in some time she soon was able to read as well.

Her being in my house felt very comfortable, like it was always meant to be this way. I didn’t question it.

But in the end, I really didn’t know a thing about her. The feelings of being content with her presence began to erode, revealing fear and panic. Who was she? I was too afraid to ask.

When I finally did ask, she looked as if she was choosing her words carefully. "You know who I am. I have already informed you.“

"Really?”

“Yes.”

“I am still confused.”

“I suppose that is so. Your brain and your consciousness could not understand all the information I have imparted upon you in the beginning. The fact we have established a connection is admirable, however. I believe I must say ‘thank you’ in this situation?" 

"Miki?”

“That is the name you have imparted to me, and I suppose that is the closest approximation to your language your brain can create from the information I have given you.”

“Miki please… won’t you tell me where you’re from? Or why you’re here?”

“I have imparted that information to you in the beginning.”

“Can you say that in a language I can understand?”

“Is the data I have given to you not enough?”

I couldn’t say I was frustrated. She was completely right that I knew everything to know about her somewhere deep in my mind. I felt it through the deep impermeable fog in my consciousness, but I couldn’t wrap my mind around it. 

“Kiyoteru, thank you for teaching me the ways of this world. It has allowed me to grow tremendously, I am very much in your debt. If you wish for me to impart data encoded in a way that you can process, I will do my best.”

“Please do.”

“I am Miki. I have come from the SF-A2 sector, and my directive is to simply gather more and more data to expand myself.”

“So you’re from outer space? Like an alien?”

“I am not. From the examples and data that I have gathered on the term 'alien,’ I have concluded that it is not an applicable term in which I may describe myself.”

“I see.”

“It is quite fortunate that when I had appeared upon this world that the first living organism to find me was someone whose directive was to impart knowledge upon others. When I had given you all the knowledge I had gathered on my travels to you, it seems to have greatly overwhelmed you, and you had passed out.”

“Did you carry me back?”

“I extracted a lot of data from you, and though a lot was encoded in a way I did not yet comprehend. What I did understand was where your residence was located, your favorite color, the things that were important to you. They were shown to me as images. When you had taught me your language, I soon was able to understand more and more about you and your world from your encoded data..”

“Unfortunately, not everyone is like me.”

“Understandable.”

“So you come from the SF-A2 sector? What is it like?”

“According to the words generally used to describe a similar place, it is desolate, cold, lonely, bleak, bare.”

“I see. Thank you for answering my questions. If I ask more in the future, will you answer them?”

“Data exchange is what allows organisms to grow and thrive. I do not mind.”

With that, my brain swam around in many different thoughts, swirling in confusion and turmoil. I understood very little, but I still felt like I had understood and learned a lot.


End file.
